


【昀港】成人礼

by BebiaYe



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M, nct - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebiaYe/pseuds/BebiaYe
Relationships: WinWin/Lucas
Kudos: 18





	【昀港】成人礼

董思成这种人可能连手淫都不知道是什么吧。  
他站在没有开灯的昏暗的活动室里 隔着拉上窗帘的关着的窗依旧可以听走道上的议论。  
贴着门站得笔直的他听着这些话却没有任何想法。  
他并非主动要求紧贴着紧锁的门，而是黄旭熙正靠近他的侧脸，暧昧地把吐出的烟洒在他的侧颈。  
或许吧。  
黄旭熙拉着他的手，引导他解开自己的领带，校服衬衫扣子。  
他很清楚，顺着锁骨以下的扣子，只要他解开，就会看见黄旭熙的乳头。  
黄旭熙是个不听话的坏孩子，抽烟喝酒纹身，拉着高年级的学长溜到没有人的活动室和他接吻上床。  
董思成用手指抚摸他肋骨处的纹身，却只觉得咬碎奶油味爆珠的小狮子好单纯可爱。  
他放弃了难解的衬衫纽扣，熟练地解开皮带，把手顺着后腰摸到黄旭熙的臀部，触碰到柔软的感受加大了揉捏的力度。  
在外界的声音都静下来的时候，董思成把黄旭熙从桌上拉下来——黄旭熙顺从地跪在地上，同他的指尖接吻，嘴唇轻碰他的手指又移开，粗糙的拉链被他咬着滑下，磨红了他柔软的唇也磨红了他的眼角。  
是夏。  
活动室里的空调还在嗡嗡地运行，冷气吹起他额前不乖顺的刘海，汗水却渗出滴在黄旭熙的脸上，滑过的瞬间让他伸出手想要擦去眼泪。董思成可以嗅到波子汽水的橙味，他像是被关在透明的玻璃瓶中，气体在他耳边叫嚣，和他的喘息声一起，逐渐变成刺耳的尖叫，他的头脑被黄旭熙舔舐糖果的姿态泡得粘腻发热。  
活动室的隔音效果不好，他甚至可以隐约听到隔壁房间吱呀的老旧风扇运作声，像是某一个午后他走在香樟树下听着蝉鸣跑进家门冲进浴室。他已经过了十八岁，身体不会再像是生长期一样的小树一样纤细地窜长，他盯着镜子里裸露的上半身，已经是成年人的姿态，每个部分都可以看见肌肉蕴含的力量，他想起了黄旭熙跨坐在机车上，于是他触摸自己的嘴唇，仿佛就能亲吻到头盔下的隐约可以看见的和朋友亲昵交谈的唇部。  
他已经过了会梦遗的年纪，却在看见黄旭熙之后回到了青春期的笼罩下。  
梦里是黄旭熙的十八岁，打开自己的身体，和他交换吐息。  
醒来躺在床上的是董思成的20岁末的夏天。  
钝痛。  
春天在雨后会播撒下种子，被雨水浸透的土地变得松软。他轻而易举地打开，探入其中，呜咽声是在向他小声地抱怨，他用吻作为安抚，当种子生了根，想要破土而出，必须经历的是从缝隙中找到出路的艰难。  
他想，这是生长的痛苦。  
他被挤压着，顺着自然的脚步却不得不忍耐着被阻隔的向他不断施加的压力。  
黄旭熙捂住眼睛不去看他，他能看到嘴唇被咬得泛白——他好像要哭了。  
董思成在占据着所有空隙的气泡里寻找出口，湿润的空气阻碍了他的思考，他只感到困惑。17岁的他躲在21岁的躯壳里，在这场庆祝成年的典礼欢呼中更加蓬勃地生长，终于在安抚地吻掉生理性泪水的时候艰难破土而出。  
少年人的胯骨好单薄，没有因为奔跑或是篮球而增长丝毫厚度，董思成的手可以轻而易举地解开皮带，拉扯出规整压着的衬衫，也可以用手压迫他的腰侧，使黄旭熙和他紧贴着，不能逃离他半分。  
他温柔地亲吻黄旭熙的睫毛，看他闭着眼嘴硬说活动室的地板好凉。  
他颤抖的胳膊搂住董思成，颤抖的双腿勾上董思成的腰，颤抖的嘴唇毫无章法地吻在董思成的脸侧。  
黄旭熙像是刚出生的小狮子，脆弱地站在荒原上，而董思成是要将面前的未来的猛兽击碎又重组的鹰。  
他带着黄旭熙逃进了他的每个午后的幻想，是他站在篮球场的树荫下，捡起树叶夹在书里，眼神却延伸到黄旭熙喝水时坠入衣领的水滴，就像那片从树上落下的叶，是走入浴室蒸腾的思绪，是走出浴室等待黄旭熙骑着机车经过时带起的风和嘈杂声，是翻涌的热浪吹进他的每一个午后梦醒。  
他藏起的臆想终于被黄旭熙探寻找到，在一年后的夏季末端被引入另一个酷暑。  
董思成是舒展了枝干的树，即将迈入最后的雨季，弯折的腰有着扛过风暴的力。  
黄旭熙？黄旭熙是新生的土地迎来了一场甘霖，即将成熟的作物终于被浇了个透彻，在树的庇护中坠下蕴含甜蜜汁水的果实，在新的春季花蕊绽开，吐露出新的种子。  
他是成熟的鹰，生长痛在不知不觉中已经不再折磨他，脊背的翅膀终于张开——成长是他最终的归宿。  
他低头亲吻舔舐黄旭熙肋骨处的纹身，湿漉漉的吻顺着他的侧腰、胸口、脖颈攀上嘴唇，董思成把黄旭熙笼罩在丰满的羽翼下，他扣紧黄旭熙的手，那根烟不知道什么时候已经滚落在地上，在安静的燃烧，灰烬中有星星点点的火光忽明忽暗。  
这个盛夏被装进了猛烈摇晃的汽水，面临决堤就要喷涌而出。  
他想。  
没有长大的小狮子在猛禽的攻势下脱去伪装，闭着眼睛颤抖着睫毛，带着冰淇淋味为他庆祝这场盛大的成人礼。


End file.
